


From Shadows

by Phoenix_Feathers



Series: Red Like Roses: A Continuation Of Endgame [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Carol Danvers, Fluff and Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Feathers/pseuds/Phoenix_Feathers
Summary: Carol finds Peter and they talk.





	From Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!!!! So, this third part takes place before the other two in the series, kind of like a prequel of sorts. Please enjoy!!

From shadows, We’ll descend upon the world, take back what you stole, from shadows, we’ll reclaim our destiny, set our future free.

After five years of half the world being dead, nothing seemed to change. And yet, everything did.  
Except Peter.  
He felt like he was stuck in an eternal loop that he couldn’t escape. Like he was trapped in a box that he couldn’t escape, and yet wasn’t even in. He felt so much older than high school now.. The weather outside seemed to match his feelings almost perfectly, depressing and dreary, a storm about to break open and let out all of its sorrow. It was incredibly strange to see people who were five years younger than him sitting next to him in classes, and for people he once knew as teenagers to be adults, but at least he still had MJ and Ned. He never thought he’d hear himself say that he was glad that someone had died. But they were back, all of them, thankfully.   
Speaking of Ned...  
“Peter! Hey, Peter!”   
“What?” Peter’s train of thought broke. Ned was standing next to Peter at his locker while other students cheerfully grabbed their backpacks and chatted happily with their friends. “What? What happened?”  
“Dude, I’ve been trying to get your attention for like, five minutes now,” Ned filled him in. “You’ve been just standing there like you saw a ghost or something.”  
“Oh, yeah…” Peter mumbled.  
“You’re still depressed about Tony Stark, aren’t you?”   
Peter’s breath hitched. “Huh? W - what?”  
“Yeah, you heard me. It’s been what, two and a half months now? Move on! You’re not even related to him!” Ned snapped.   
“You have no idea how it fe-”  
“Yeah, I don’t have any idea how it feels! But I do know that you shouldn’t be this depressed! I mean, you’ve suffered loss before, why is this any different?”   
“Don’t you dare bring my parents or uncle in this.” Peter snarled and turned to face Ned. He felt rage building up in him, like a bomb that could explode at any given second as he gathered up his books and slipped the pile into his backpack.   
“Whatever. Just get over yourself.” Ned rolled his eyes.  
The bomb was  
Ticking,  
Ticking,  
Ticking,  
“How about you try losing every single person you get close to!?”   
BOOM!!!  
The bomb had exploded.   
Peter took off running down the hallway, pushing through the crowds of teenagers with tears streaming down his face.   
He shoved past MJ and ran out the double doors of the school.  
He ran past the bus that he was supposed to get on to get home.  
He ran as far away as he could.   
Until he collapsed onto the sidewalk under a tree in a fit of tears. He felt tiny droplets of rain gently falling onto his face. Peter shakily took out his phone to call May.   
“Hi, you’ve reached May Parker. I’m currently unavailable, so call me back soon!” May’s voicemail chimed.   
Peter groaned in frustration and hopelessness as he pushed himself up against the tree.   
He felt anxiety’s tight grasp wrapping around him as he curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth, trying to calm down as he took in long, shaky breaths. He was broken, alone, shattered. Would Ned and MJ ever want to talk to him again? They were his only friends at this point. He felt the sweat building up on his forehead,  
After what felt like hours Peter heard a car pull up to the curb and honk at him. He looked up to see a sleek, black car with a blond woman with sunglasses as the driver.   
“Hey Peter Parker,” the woman said and waved in a smooth manner. Peter recognized her as Captain Marvel. “You need a ride?”

Peter was now sitting in the front passenger seat of Carol’s car, his school bag in the back seat. Carol started the car. He was glad for it, since the rain was picking up now and making a steady pattering sound against the car. They sat in silence for a little while, until Carol broke the silence. “Well, you seem to be a mess. What even happened?”  
Peter wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “It’s… It’s a really long story.”  
“And I have nowhere to go, so explain.” Carol ordered.  
Peter sighed. “Uhh… well.. I guess I’ve been kinda… depressed… since Mr. Stark died….” he admitted. “And my friend… my best friend... got mad at me for being so… y’know….” his voice trailed off. “He yelled at me to move on. Apparently I should be fine with loss since I’ve dealt with it so much…. And I yelled back at him and ran off. I sorta had an anxiety attack and broke down while I ran away from school. I tried calling May… my Aunt… but she didn’t answer. She’s probably at work, y’know”  
“Ah,” Carol mused. “If you don’t mind me asking, what other people have you lost?” she asked.  
“Oh…” Peter wasn’t really expecting the question. “Well my parents died when I was like, five, And my uncle when I was about twelve.”   
“God, that’s horrible. I’m sorry,” Carol replied, genuinely sympathetic.   
Peter shrugged. “Eh, it happened a while ago so…. It’s fine... “ he sighed. “But that pain never goes away. There’s always going to be that empty hole inside of me that can never close, if you know what I mean.”  
They were both silent for a minute, neither knowing what to say, until Carol broke the silence. “That’s something no one should have to go through. Especially someone your age.”  
Peter remained silent. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweatshirt uncomfortably.   
“Sorry, did I go too far?”   
Peter’s head snapped upward. “Wha - Uh, oh. No. It’s fine.”  
“We all miss him, you know. Tony had an impact on so many people’s lives.” Carol said quietly.   
“Yeah. He did,” Peter whispered. He bit back the tears that began slipping out of his eyes again. “I would do anything to have him back.” Peter looked out the window, watching buildings blur past them. “How’d you know where to find me?”  
“I was just passing by,” Carol replied nonchalantly.  
Peter took in a long, shaky breath. “Thanks for this,” he said to Carol.  
Carol seemed confused. “For what?”  
“For giving me a ride first of all,” he clarified. “And for just, y’know, talking. It helped a lot.” Even though that small shard of despair was still there, just enough to still feel the pain, haunting him he was no longer desperate.  
“Well, you’re welcome.” Carol smiled. “You remind me of him a lot, you know.”  
Peter was confused now. “What? Of who?”  
“Of Tony,” she said. “I can see why he liked you so much.”   
Peter was a bit shocked at Carol’s comment. “Really? I - I mean…. Thanks…. That means a lot to me.”  
Carol chuckled. “You’re welcome, Peter Parker.” she had been calling him that since that very awkward introduction during the final battle against Thanos. He had told Carol she could just call him Peter, but since she didn’t seem to comply, he had given up asking.  
Peter looked out the water - covered window to see that they were about to pass his apartment building. “Oh! This is my stop.” he exclaimed. Carol nodded and pulled her car into the parking lot. “Thank you, seriously.” he chirped.  
“Yeah. Anytime.” Carol replied. She handed him a small pager through the window, which he barely caught. “If you ever need me, or if Fury is acting stupid, you know how to contact me.”  
“Wait, what?” Peter asked as he opened the door. “What?” he was left to stand there, very confused. He slipped the pager into his backpack as he ran inside.  
Little did he know that Carol wasn’t “just passing by.” Tony had made her promise to keep an eye on Peter if he were ever to die.   
“Carol, if I ever die, I need you to do something for me. Just promise me this one thing -” 

The door to Peter’s apartment creaked open as he stepped inside. He flipped on the lights and closed the door behind him. He checked the time on his phone, which read 4:25. May would be home in about three hours. He took out the pager Carol had given him. Why had she given him this? What did she mean “If Fury is acting stupid?” Why something so old - fashioned? Maybe they didn’t have cell service in space. Probably that. And had the other Avengers gotten one? He sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat down on the couch. He reached over to the table across from the couch and grabbed a picture of him and Tony, after he had gotten the “Stark internship.” He sniffed and wiped a small teardrop that had fallen on the glass. He hugged the photograph to his chest. “I miss you,” he whispered.   
“And I miss you, too,” a voice said. Peter yelped and nearly jumped off the couch. There were glasses on the table which he hadn’t noticed before. They were projecting a hologram of none other than Tony Stark.   
“If you’re seeing this, Peter, then I guess I’m dead.” Peter was awestruck as the holo - Stark delivered his speech. “We all have a legacy, and you’re the best legacy that anyone could have. I hope that I’ve done a successful job of training you to be your own hero. You have some pretty large gauntlets to fill now don’t you?” Holo - Stark laughed sadly. “And when I say you’re my legacy I mean it. I couldn’t have asked for a better prodigy. And please, since I can’t be there for Morgan, my daughter. I know she’ll love you. You’ll be fine. I know that the world can seem big and scary at times, and I know you can take it on.” Peter was crying now, silent tears dripping down his face. “The words needs you, Spider - Man.”  
The hologram disapparated and Peter grabbed the glasses off the table. Tony Stark had left him his super high - tech glasses. Peter couldn’t believe it. He noticed a small, crumpled - up piece of paper where the glasses were sitting. There was an address written in black ink: Pepper Potts: 33 Riverbend Terrace, New York.  
“Guess I’m going there,” Peter said to himself as he put the pager, glasses, and photograph in his backpack. He slung the bag over his shoulders and ran out the door, clutching the address in one hand as rain began to seep out of the gloomy sky. 

And we'll rise, and we’ll rise, above the darkness and the shame, above the torture and the pain, above the ridicule and hate, above the binding   
Of   
Our  
Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!! UwU


End file.
